rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jacques Schnee/@comment-1446360-20200113005255
@SYUTK Exactly, I hate it when shows do this! When there's a character that everyone hate, the writers make virtually no effort to make them likeable. Scrappy Doo in the perfect example! If your character isn't liked by the fans, then DO SOMETHING TO MAKE THEM MORE LIKEABLE!! Jacques being in jail for a few years is the perfect opportunity to gradually make him into a likeable protagonist. It just has to be done in the right way. Mega says he's not like Hiroshi Sato, and maybe he's not entirely, but his redemption arc could be the same. Everyone seems to think that that he is incapable of changing due to the things he's done and their hate for him, but that to me seems unfair. Time behind bars can change a man, even someone like Jacques. There has to be even the slightest sliver of good in him, I know there is! And hopefully the writers will see it too in hopefully the next couple of volumes. @Redgrave I'll give you some reasons why Jacques isn't a monster in the forms of episodes he's appeared in. Punished Him slapping Weiss was bad, but that more of an act of impulse due to her talking back to him (not that she didn't have a right to) When he grounded her, he said it was only until he and her come to an agreement. Now you could sum that up to him meening, 'until Weiss agrees to his terms,' but at the very least it seemed like he was willing to negotiate to an extent. Pomp and Circumstance Him commenting on Ironwood 'roping his daughter into his schemes.' That dialogue indicates that he was concerned somewhat for where Weiss was and doesn't want her to get involved in his and Ironwoods affairs for her own good to some extent. As Above So Below His reaction to the heat being turned off. Do you honestly expect me to believe that he wanted all the heat to be turned off? I don't think so. And even though his methods for winning the election were underhanded, he never intended for people to get killed. Also, in Volume 3, he cut off Weiss' allowance to get her to stop ignoring her and talk to him. that doesn't seem to me like a total bastard that doesn't care about his daughter, more a complicated father to me. And aside from that, before his appearance in the show, neither Weiss nor Winter talked about it with much malice or resentment. (I'm thinking about that line Winter made in Volume 3 about Jacques giving her a job as a receptionist) My point is despite what you may think of him Jacques is not the spawn of Satan! Nor should he be treated as such. Does he deserve jail time? Yes, fine. But don't assume that he can't change over his time there. Anyone is capable of change. Everyone deserves a chance at redemption, even if they're the lowest of the low.